tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Demonking
: "Ugh...can you guys just make this easy for me? Please? I really don't wanna burn this nice lookin' park or anything." - Demonking, as a hacker : "I am a hacker at heart...and the world shalln't accept me...so I have chosen to embrace MY INNER DEMON!! I have transcended the title of 'King'...before you stands A GOD!!" - Demonking, as a role-player Demonking is a former hacker, as well as a former "employee" of D-buggers.org. He is of the Spellcaster class with the power of Hellfire. He first appears in Highest Form Of Flattery as a hacker, alongside Ravenfreak, but Nylocke convinces him to give up his hacking ways by the end of the episode. He currently also appears in two other shorts as well as cameos in episodes 8 and 9. Demonking lives in Drumheller, Canada. Biography History In episode 3, Demonking is first observed looking over ;Mechcity, as foreshadowing moments. He gives off an intimidating, dark air from the start--giving the perception he is exactly what he looks like--a frightening demon. He is seen actually once with Ravenfreak directly in the episode--with his accomplice in the form of a raven perched on his wing as they prepare to set off on their mission. Though Ravenfreak's intentions have been made clear--install the anti-virus on someone close to Alpha, and prove if Alpha has the Forbidden Power or not--it is still foggy as to what Demonking's purpose is. However, as his next move was to attack Saturndiva and Whyti as they watched Ravenfreak (disguised as Alpha) lead Flamegirl off, it is a possibility he was merely there to make sure no one got in his accomplice's way. Demonking is seen next battling Saturndiva and Whyti. The first true reveal of his character is when they accuse him of cheating, he apologizes. Nylocke and the real Alpha then arrive, to discover what's happening. Nylocke aids the battle by joining Whyti to give chase to Demonking, while Alpha, after being informed by Saturndiva, gives chase for Ravenfreak and Flamegirl. Demonking is 'cornered' to a virtual park within ;Mechcity by Nylocke and Whyti, where they once again take up combat. However, Demonking seems unwilling to fight, begging them to make things easier for him. When he admits that he didn't want to destroy the virtual park they were in in battle, Nylocke begins to question his intentions. Demonking explains that he took the job because he really just wanted to go back to school, and didn't have the money. When Nylocke comments on how hacking wouldn't be the good choice at all, Demonking agrees. This spurs Nylocke into a full on reformation speech. Though Demonking doesn't seem to not know half the stuff Nylocke means, he agrees to stop, thus both backing out of the mission he and Ravenfreak were assigned and being reformed. Saturndiva then appears, telling them she thinks someone had been pretending to be Alpha. Demonking adds the comment that "it's probably him," implying Ravenfreak. Lead by Nylocke, he, Saturndiva, and Whyti go to find Alpha and Flamegirl in case they needed help. When the group finds them (in an almost romantic scenario) that is the last Demonking is seen in the episode. Demonking reappears in Nylocke's Day Off, first heard calling for help. He is then seen fleeing from something or someone, rushing up to Nylocke and pleading for his aid. He said that some 'weird' dude had been harassing him all day and was following him. This person turns out to be Serpentine, Nylocke's in-character arch nemesis. Demonking explains that Serpentine found out he used to be a hacker, and that was why he wouldn't leave him be. Serpentine explains that he had no interest in making Demonking his cohort (as Nylocke first assumes) and merely wanted to be taught how to hack--though Demonking retorts that it isn't that easy, if he were to listen to Serpentine. When Nylocke defeats Serpentine, Demonking is at first relieved and thanks him profusely. However, Nylocke then launches into a speech of how maybe he could reform Serpentine as he did Demonking, though saying it might not be as ridicioulously easy. Demonking begins to appear to take offense, stopping Nylocke's speech abruptly before Nylocke can go on about how 'easy' it was to reform Demonking. Nylocke gives a swift goodbye, and runs off. Demonking pauses, mumbling that Nylocke hurt his feelings. The short closes with Demonking looking angry and commenting Nylocke 'will pay'. Demonking appears again in The Legend of Nylocke, but with noticeable differences. He is a darker shade of red and bears a tiny mustache. He also speaks in a different, super-villain-like voice, one that's slightly similar to Serpentine's. He attacks Nylocke, explaining that he has once again become a hacker. However, the different voice and the different look make it hard to believe, unless Demonking had become a roleplayer himself, in order to get revenge on Nylocke for hurting his feelings in the last short he appeared in. However, it is revealed that Serpentine took Demonking under his wing and converted him into a role-playing villain. Serpentine is defeated once again, this time by Demonking's intervention, and Nylocke and Demonking maintain a friendly rivalry between themselves. Demonking entered the Gemini tournament prior to Episode 8 with an unnamed succubus-themed partner. They battle Nylocke and Gamecrazed in the quarterfinal round of the tournament, but their battle is not shown on-screen. Nylocke is heard describing the battle at the end of Episode 9, but this remains Demonking's last appearance so far. Personality Demonking is first shown as being quite a stoic and foreboding figure, but when he later begins to talk it is revealed he has little to no interest in hacking or attacking people, and often whines about things if they don't turn out favorably for him. He states that his only reason for hacking is to raise enough money to allow him to return to school. When Nylocke tries to convince him to change his ways, he is successful, and Demonking ends his career as a hacker. RPG adaption Demonking, alongside Serpentine, continue to serve as rivals for Nylocke, but his backstory was omitted from the RPG version. Instead, the three were known as members of a role-playing guild called The Tales of the Terrain, with Serpentine and Demonking serving in the villain roles opposing Nylocke's hero role. Demonking's facial hair was retained, along with a more groomed goatee. His wardrobe was upgraded with golden neck and wrist bracelets with black-and-yellow fur garment. Many of his parts have been colored such as his wings becoming gold, his shoulder horns become dark red and his head features a second layer of gold and dark red horns. Category:Hacker Category:Male Character Category:Spellcaster Category:Antagonist Category:Secondary Character Category:Roleplayer Category:D-Buggers Category:Character